Just a Moment Away
by Inexplicable Cat
Summary: 'But then again things change.In the most unexpected,unbelievable way sometimes,but they still change.  And sometimes you can't help but wonder afterwards what the hell kind of life you had before.  My name is Craig Tucker.And this is my story...'
1. Prologue

Prologue

I can't say that I'm a very exciting person.

My life is organized and planned to the very detail and I sure as hell hate surprises.

I have a job as an investment and capital manager and I perform it extremely well, so I make real fucking money out of it.

At my 24 years I've made my way up to one of the most successful, powerful and prominent business firms of the country and I actually make more money than people who've worked their whole lives.

Well I guess I was so fucking right when I kept telling those assholes I went to college with, that someday they were gonna call me Mr BigTime.

Oh yeah the Big Apple has been good to me, I live in Upper East Side in a luxurious apartment and I've recently bought a house in Hamptons so I can use it as a holiday resort.

To be perfectly honest I think I bought it out of my own vanity and not because I intend on using it a lot.

There are no such things like crazy drunken parties with hot babes and the city's celebrities in my life.

No. I am not a party animal or the most socialized person around, despite of my success.

I deal with people only as a part of my job.

I take their money, I use it, I bring them profit and I make my own money out of it.

That's it and that's how I like it.

No pr or anything.

I told you I'm not an expert in social skills.

I have a ''girlfriend'' that I fuck whenever I am bored or sort of horny.

I don't consider her my girlfriend for real of course.

She does nothing to me.

Hell, she doesn't even turn me on that much.

Then again nothing really ever had.

I haven't been completely excited over anything in my life.

Not even my job excites me...Yeah sure I like the pressure and I enjoy the competition and the antagonism and I feel content with my self when I pull it through, but that's all there is to it.

I told you I'm not an exciting person.

I guess I'm the boring type.

And that's how I like things too.

Nice and boring.

...

But then again things change.

In the most unexpected, unbelievable way sometimes, but they still change.

And sometimes, just sometimes you can't help but wonder afterwards what the hell kind of life you had before.

My name is Craig Tucker. And this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The firm meeting starts in ten minutes, I'm still stuck in the subway though cause I was sick yesterday and I had a hard time waking up this morning.

Quite unusual of me.

I am always punctual and strict about these things.

Fuck, I'll probably be a little late.

I could have just taken my jeep but that would've delayed me further cause of the New York traffic.

It's frustrating really. One and a half hour for what? Two blocks?

Fucking city...

Not that I'm really worried about being late. I'm the most valuable member of the firm right now and the bosses really treasure me.

There is no way in hell they'll make a big deal out of me arriving after the meeting has started.

But it's a personal thing. I'm quite a professional about my job and that's what has gotten me into the place I'm now. That and my skills in business of course.

I like riding the subway. It's one of the few things I actually can say I'm fond of. Not that it brings me joy or anything, I don't believe there is something that really does that, but it's...interesting.

Observing all kinds of people, making quick guesses about their destinations and their lives.

Maybe that thought alone is pathetic...You know, to be intrigued by the small dramas that might take place in other people's lives. Maybe it's not...Maybe it's the natural way of mankind, finding a distraction from our own problems.

Maybe gossip is indeed a social work.

But why the hell am I thinking about it now when my stop is the next one and I should probably make my way to the door. Luckily it's not too crowded today, I even got a seat.

I have to walk for about a minute till I reach our building. My office is at the eleventh floor and as I am walking through the corridor, Sarah, my secretary, informs me that the meeting started ten minutes ago.

Big fucking surprise! Before I get into the conference room I make a quick stop to the bathroom.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror for a long moment.

I look as always...Short ebony hair neatly combed and geled to the left side of my face, piercing gray blue eyes that, as I've been told, can see right through you, and my neutral, apathetic expression. My face almost all the time shows no emotions whatsoever. Nothing, just a blank, cold expression that makes people uncomfortable as they can't figure me out.

The reason for that is quite simple actually...I **feel** no emotions.

Well maybe not strong enough to reflect on my physical and facial features.

Is it a blessing?

Is it a curse?

Both?

I wouldn't know, that's the way I am. That's the way I've always been so I can't actually compare it with anything different.

Anyway, enough of my daydreaming. I should get to that fucking meeting.

Mr. Steith, my boss, is standing in front of a statistics board explaining something to my colleagues as I try not to make a big deal out of me entering the conference room.

''Craig! You are here!'' hmph!I completely failed at that. He shakes my hand while greeting me.

''You are late boy!''

''Well, yeah, I wasn't feeling very well yesterday and I...''

''Hey, don't you get sick on us now!'' he says cheerfully ''We need you right and ready!''

''You know I always am Jerry...'' (Oh yeah we are on first name basis).

''Yes, yes I know, that's what this meeting is all about, please take a seat Craig.''

I make my way to the free seat next to the other head of the firm, Mr Paylor.

Both of my bosses are on the mid fifties but that's the only thing they have in common.

Mr. Steith is a big, fat, loud and perky man with brown hair end eyes while Mr. Paylor is a thin, quiet, gray haired guy and pretty much looks like he escaped from some shelter for old people and not like the millionaire he actually is.

''Well let's start over and fill Craig in'' Jerry states.

Oh! How kind of him, I think sarcastically.

''You all know Mr. Evans, the businessman, the guy practically owns the city...I am more than happy to announce you that we will have him as our client!''

Well what do you know! These **are** big news! He'll bring more money to the firm than ten of our other clients together, I wonder who they'll put in charge?

''And the person who will be in charge of Mr. Evans as our new client will be...Craig Tucker!''

What? Me?

''Craig? You think you are up to it?'' Mr. Paylor asks me as he turns to face me.

''Sure, sure thing Michael, I'll try not to disappoint you''

''That's our man!'' Jerry says with a big grin on his face ''And because we depend on you for this case if you do an amazing job, well then...you'll be the new partner of this firm! The youngest this company has ever seen, I may add''

Wow...

That is a big fucking surprise! Partner? At my age? I better not screw this up, I got a golden ticket here!

I realize the whole room is staring at me expectantly waiting for my response.

''I don't know what to say Jerry, I'd like to thank all of you for the opportunity, I won't let you down I ensure you''

''Don't thank us. You earned it boy, I'm sure you'll make an excellent partner'' he says.

''I sure hope so, thanks again though''

''Well don't sit on your ass'' he says teasingly ''You've got job to do, the sooner you start the better, Martha will provide you with all the files you need and tomorrow first thing we'll have a meeting with Mr. Evans himself and his staff.''

''Yes, yes of course I'm on to it'' I state as I stand up and head to the door. My other colleagues do the same as apparently this meeting is over.

...

As I'm heading home from work after spending six long fucking hours studying the god damn Evans files, I can tell you I'm exhausted but I'm more than ready for tomorrow's meeting.

I still can't quite believe that I am being given this opportunity.

I mean...becoming a partner? Damn I should fucking celebrate!

What should I do though?

Bars and clubs are out of the question, I 'm too tired and besides I don't want to show up tomorrow with a hangover.

And who would I go with anyway?

Token works till late and I haven't seen much of Clyde since he got engaged.

So that leaves me with only one choice, I think as I enter my apartment.

It's not the best one but what the hell...

I quickly take of my shoes and on my way to the kitchen I put my favorite Cd in the big sound system that is next to my 2000$ flat screen tv.

My living room is quite big actually, with two black leather couches and a wooden dining table in a kind of a separated area at the back of the room, black as well.

The floor is made from the finest marble.

My kitchen has a smaller round wooden table, the shelves have a creamy white color while the counter is from marble as well.

I grab the phone that is attached to the wall, and as I wait for a response I take the red wine out of the fridge.

''Helloooo'' I hear in my ear after a while ''Craig, baby is that you?'' God she has such an irritating voice!

''Yeah Millie it's me, hey listen would you like to come over? I'll order some chinese and I've already taken out the wine. I've got some news that require celebration...''

''Reallyyyy? Oh I am so excited! Are you getting promoted? I can't wait to tell me, I'll be there in no time. Bye honey!''

God!She is such a stupid spoiled whore! All she cares about is how to spend my money and force me into marry her. Why do I put up with her anyway, she isn't too much of a fuck either.

But tonight I really want someone with me, I really want to tell someone my big news.

That reminds me, maybe I should call my family. I immediately push that thought out of my mind.

I haven't talk to them in two months, why should they even care about my job?

The relationship that I have now with my parents, actually with **all** my relatives, is only typical.

A postcard here or there, few phone calls maybe and that's it.

We haven't actually argued about anything or fallen apart. No, we just don't care at all about each other.

My sister Ruby visits me from time to time, she is in the university of Denver studying arts, but that's only when she wants money or the key to my Hampton's place.

I sit at the kitchen table still wearing my suit, not the tie though, with a glass of the finest red wine in my hand, waiting for my hot girlfriend and after being offered the business deal of the millennium.

Life is good...

Right?

As always we ate our noodles while watching There will be blood, drank the wine and fucked on the couch in front of the tv.

I usually don't want to do it in the bed, not because I'm much of a kinky freak or anything but the bed is my own personal space. I don't want a blonde bimbo faking an orgasm in it.

Millie was actually very thrilled when she heard my big news. She even gave me a blow job from her excitement.

As we lay now naked on the couch, I smoke a cigarette and try to find the most polite way to tell her to shove of cause I want to sleep.

Alone.

She obviously doesn't share my feelings and I can hear her rambling that we should have a talk about our relationship (our what?) and how it's about time we take it to the next level.

I end up telling her that I've got a stomachache and she better go because I wouldn't want her to watch me puking and clean up the mess after wards.

That did the trick.

After she was gone I had a quick shower and now I lay in my bed with only my pajama pants.

I am thinking again about the meeting.

The last thought in my head before I fall asleep is that tomorrow will be an extremely interesting day.

Little did I know...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

There is a small coffee house next to my building where I spend most of my mornings before going to work.

I particularly like it because it's nothing like the big and modern dinners or the industrialized cafes. No,as I said it's small and cozy, there is always the smell of well brewed coffee and fresh baked croissants in the air.

The walls are built with stone, the counter and the tables are wooden and there are red and white square cloths on every table. The comfy environment and the delicious coffee are the reasons I take my breakfast here.

Besides, after all these times I came here,the staff knows me pretty well by now (big tips might have something to do with that) and I get a perfect accommodation. There's this woman, Laura, who usually serves me, and knows exactly what I want and how I want it so I don't even waste time ordering. I usually have only half and hour before I head for work so every minute counts.

As I am currently waiting at my regular table at the back of the place I realize that I haven't seen Laura since I got here. If she isn't here today it would be just bad luck because today from all days I can't afford being late.

Not with the meeting with Mr. Evans and all.

The owner of the coffee shop approaches my table and I sigh in annoyance cause I don't have the time and I'm not in the mood to start a conversation with him, the guy can be very talkative.

''Mr. Tucker! Good day to you sir'' He says happily.

''Where is Laura?'' my usual apathetic tone lingers in my voice.

''Ah,well Laura won't be working with us anymore. She retired.''

''Retired? I thought she wasn't over fifty or something''

''Actually fifty four, but her daughter is seven months pregnant and she wanted to be by her side.''

I didn't even know that Laura had a daughter actually.

''But don't worry Mr. Tucker I hired someone yesterday to replace her, he should be with you in a minute!'' he says as he walks away cause clearly he got the message that I'm not in the mood for chitchatting.

As I am thinking about Laura retiring and all , I hear a loud shriek and my eyes fall to the most peculiar sight I've seen for a while.

I can't even **begin** to describe it.

He is holding the tray carefully with both hands, an expression of total concentration (and maybe a hint of terror) on his face as he is struggling not to drop the espressos and lattes he is currying.

His hair, well if you can actually call this blond mess hair, are sticking out to every possible direction and angle and I notice that his shirt under his green apron is not even buttoned up properly.

But the most strange thing about him is that he shakes **all** the time and even twitches every so often causing the drinks he is currying to spill a bit on the tray.

Oh. God. Please tell me that freak isn't the new waiter!

Well that was actually a futile pray cause I've already figured out that this...thing is the person who replaced Laura and he is now coming to my table to take my order.

''Good-Argh-m-morning sir'' his voice is so strained and high pitched that it actually hurts my ears.

And what the hell is wrong with all the screaming?

''W-what can I get you?''

Hmpgh...I groan in frustration as I tell him ''A cappuccino and a blueberry muffin. And hurry up I haven't got all day''

''Gah! Right away s-sir'' he twitches again before leaving to get my coffee.

Jesus Christ what a spaz!

Maybe he is on drugs! But then again why Phillip, the owner of the coffee shop, would hire a druggie?

It doesn't make sense but I can't find any other explanation for his mannerisms.

I catch myself staring at the direction the Twitch left and I shake my head trying to concentrate once again at the big meeting ahead of me.

As I am thinking the best ways to make a good first impression on Mr. Evans the Twitch has returned with my coffee and my muffin.

And then it happens.

While he tries to put the cup on my table he twitches again but this time harder and he ends up dropping the cup and spilling the coffee all over my 700$ suit! And the meeting with Mr. Evans starts in twenty minutes!

''Goddamn it mother fucker!''I flip him off furiously while standing up as the hot coffee goes through my clothes and burns my skin...

''Argh! Oh God, oh Jesus,oooh Jesus.. I'm sorry, I'm sooooo sorry!Ngh!TOO much pressure!'' he rambles as he tries to clean me up with paper towels.

I push away his hands angrily cause I don't want that freak touching me!

''What is going on here?'' Phillip must have heard the shouts and came to see what the problem was.

The Twitch still mutters apologies with a pathetic look on his face while all I can think is that I'll show up in the meeting either extremely late or with coffee all over me.

Either way I'm fucked!

''I-it's my fault Mr. Johnson! Argh! I-I'm to blame f-for it, I'm to blame for everything!''

''Whoever hires a nutcase like you is to blame for it as well'' I say a little too bitterly but God! My chances of making a good first impression on Mr. Evans are totally screwed now!

Phillip looks at me rather confused but then he nods and turns to the Twitch ''Mr. Tucker is absolutely right Tweek'' _Tweek? What the fuck kind of name is that? Well I guess it suits this junkie_ _perfectly..._

''I warned you that I wouldn't put up with your clumsiness anymore .'' Phillip continues ''I'm sorry son but you're fired''

The twitch stares for a long moment at his ex-boss and I think that he is about to cry, then he looks at me and I give him one of my blankest and coldest glares.

Eventually he lowers his head and turns around, taking his apron off as he sprints down the store and into the back room.

Phillip offers me his own apologies and excuses, he is quite pathetic too but I think that he doesn't want to lose such a regular and important customer as myself. I can't help but asking him though the question that is on my mind since I saw the Twitch...''Phillip, you have a respectable business going on here. Don't you think it's not appropriate to hire crack addicts?''

''Oh no no no Mr. Tucker. Tweek doesn't do drugs. The only reason for his mannerisms is that he has been over-caffeinated since he was a little boy''

Is he fucking kidding me? There is no way in hell that the blond freak acts the way he does only because of...coffee? But then again who am I to talk? Even the one cup of cappuccino that I drink daily gets me hyperventilated.

I realize that time is passing and I have to deal with my stained suit, there is no way I can go back home and change, I'll be extremely late and I prefer showing up with a ruined suit instead.

Besides, now that it begins to dry up it doesn't show as much as before. I should clean it a bit though.

I tell Phillip that I'll go to the bathroom and try to clean myself up. He nods and informs me that my coffee and muffin are on the house.

I'm searching for the toilet but my mind is still preoccupied with the previous events that I end up open the back door, which is next to the bathroom one, and I find myself in the alley behind the coffee shop.

I am about to get back inside when I realize my mistake, but a feeble noise catches my attention.

It's something between a rushed out breath and a small cry.

It comes from beside the big trash cans.

Is, is someone sobbing over there?

I take a step forward and sneak a peek over the can.

And there he is. Sitting on the dirty ground, his knees curled up to his chest, his arms above them and his face buried inside them.

And of course that blond mess in all of its alluring glory all around him.

God! Does he look pathetic! Crying his eyes out in a dirty alley because he was too much of a freak to hold on to a job.

He probably didn't realize I am standing now, right in front of him.

''Hey Twitch'' my voice isn't too loud yet it startles him and he jumps a little letting out a small shriek and looks right at me with wet, desperate eyes.

''What the fuck are you crying for, huh? You had it coming, and besides you'll get another job.'' I don't know why I said the last part, I sure as hell have no intention on comforting his jittery ass, considering the fact I was the one putting him into this situation in the first place.

But something in the look he gave me, something in those eyes almost made me feel...I don't know, a little guilty? But as I said...**almost.**

''N-no y-you don't understand'' he obviously has something to say over this ''I-It's the third job I lose this month a-and I h-have to pay for the rent on two d-days, an-and I don't have any money and the owner w-will kick me out! A-and I'll have to live on the streets and I'll starve and die like a dog!Oh Jesus!That's TOO much pressure! Oh God!''

When he finishes with his rambling he hides his face once again in his arms and starts sobbing all over.

I stay there for a long moment observing him, as a million thoughts pass through my head.

And then I do the most unexpected thing.

I lean towards him and grab his arm as I am pulling him to his feet.

''Ok stop your useless and pathetic whining and just come along.'' I almost order him.

He stares at me confused for a moment as I drag his crying ass back in the store.

Once we are inside I scan the place for Phillip, I find him talking to a waitress behind the counter.

I walk up to him, the Twitch still behind me.

''Phillip, may I have a word with you.''

''Sure Mr. Tucker.'' the confusion is showing in his voice as he catches sight of the blond hiding behind me, his arm still in my hand.

''Listen Phillip'' God, how do I pull this of without looking like a completely idiot? Well get a hold of yourself Tucker, you've talked your way out of more difficult situations, I silently remind myself.

''I think there's been a mistake here'' I state ''You should give (what was the name again?)...Tweek here another chance, I think I overreacted a little bit, I mean it was just coffee, could have happened to anyone.''

Phillip stares at me for a while his eyes slightly widened as he is obviously trying to process what I just told him.

I don't get a chance to see Twitch's reaction but I guess he is just as shocked as his ex-boss.

''Well, I don't know Mr. Tucker.'' he finally responds '' You were pretty determined a while ago.''

''Yes and I was **wrong**, so if you didn't actually fire him I would be sooo pleased.''

Phillip thinks about that for a moment and finally answers ''Well of course Mr. Tucker, anything for such a good customer as yourself.'' ''Tweek go put your apron back on, and get to work.''

''Thank you very much Phillip.'' I say with a smile on my face as I turn around finally to look at theTwitch. I realize I am still holding his arm and I immediately let go.

As I've suspected his expression is quite priceless, he looks so confused like a lost puppy, I bet he didn't realize what had taken place.

''I-I ngh! I...T-thank you, s-so much!'' he manages to form a sentence somehow (not quite a whole one though)

''Yeah right whatever'' I reply more blunt that I should maybe and turn around to grab my things and leave immediately in order to be in the firm just in time for the meeting.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As I am riding the subway towards my job, my head is so filled of fucked up thoughts that I think it's about to explode.

Why did I do that?

Why did I help that twitchy freak I've never met before in my life?

Hell, that's not what I do!

I don't even help my friends, much more a random paranoid retard.

But...when I saw him in that dirty alley crying his eyes out, I felt something.

It was definitely not guilt, no, that fucker had it coming.

I wasn't sorry for him either. I was just...sad.

I actually felt some sympathy for him, not in the wrong way like pity though.

I don't know why.

I mean as I just said I haven't seen the Twitch before in my life...but his eyes, his eyes were so sorrowful, so goddamn big and wet that I just felt the urge to put a stop to that.

Put him out of his misery.

I really should **not **think about the Twitch right now. I mean c'mon today may be the most important day of my whole career and all I can think about is that blond junkie! Fuck me!

I shake my head hoping the gesture will force his pale face out my mind for good.

An old lady at the seat across me gives me a glare and sighs, probably thinks I'm some kind of a nutcase.

I flip her off and look away at the electronic sign that announces the next stop.

And then it hits me...Fuck! FuckFuckFuck!

I was too busy thinking about the events at the coffee shop that I missed my stop!

Goddamn it! Motherfucker...

I am already at my feet, and I stumble out of the wagon as the sub stops almost two blocks away from the firm.

If I am really,** really** quick I might be just in time.

Goddamn...Now I'll show up with coffee AND sweat all over me!

And all because of that retarded-twitchy-fucking-spaz!

Fuck!

…...

''I'm sure Craig will be right with us Mr. Evans'' I hear my boss say as I made my way to the meeting room.

As I enter all eyes are on me and I can understand why...not only I am five minutes late but I am sweating and panting like I've just run the marathon.

I take a moment to catch my breath before I mutter some cheap apology ''I am really sorry for being late but I had a little accident on my way here''

Luckily my bosses leave it at that and don't inquire more about the nature of my "accident".

''Well since Craig is with us now we should go on with our meeting...Mr. Evans, this is Craig Tucker, one of the most prominent and reliable members of our firm.'' Mr. Steith introduces me and as I shake the man's hand, I study his face and his big jade eyes.

Mr. Evans must be at his late forties, he is a lot shorter than me with brown blonde hair and soft green eyes. He looks just like the kind of guy who knows very well that he owns the world, or half of the most profitable business in New York city, as in this case, but still he wants you to believe that there is not a penny in his name.

Well I'm not fooled by the attitude, I **am** a little intimidated, mostly because my future in the firm is practically in his hands and also because of my royal fuck up of showing up late and with hot beverage all over me...Why am I thinking of the Twitch again goddamit?

''Yes I was looking forward in working with Mr. Tucker here since I've heard such complimentary things about him and his way of doing business.'' Mr. Evan's words snap me out of my thoughts but of course I'm not about to show that I was daydreaming of coffee and twitches and crazy hair and...

What the FUCK am I thinking anyway?

''I must admit the same thing myself Mr. Evans. I am quite thrilled at the prospect of a collaboration with you, and please call me Craig.''

Mr. Evans smiles, I don't know if it's genuine or not-I guess I'll need some time to accomplish a level of perception as far as **he** is concerned.

''Now...Craig'' Wow talk about a dramatic pause ''I have one rule, well among others really, and it is that I demand to be informed about everything, every little detail, where do you invest, why you invest there, anything.'' His jade eyes flicker as he silently warns me not to fuck up with his money and a feeling of uncertainty rushes through me but only for a moment.

''Are we clear about that?'' he finally asks and I nod ''Crystal''

''Good, something tells me that we'll get along very well.''

''I sure hope so Mr. Evans.''

I spend the rest of my day going through all the Evans files once again as he fills me in on the details. He leaves around two but comes back at six and insists that he'd take us all out to dinner, my bosses and me I mean.

That's why I am currently at an exotic, Indian restaurant where the attractive, sweet waitresses not only take your order in the most pleasant manner but they are ready to literally sit on your lap if they suspect you are a good tipper.

I am completely unfazed though and all I want is to go home and rest, it **has** been a long day...

Mr. Steith is sitting at my left as he grops the well shaped ass of a girl that looks like a Bollywood star or something! The man is such a horndog for chrissake, I bet he gets another girlfriend every week, and he's married with three kids, I may add.

Mr. Paylor, seems completely out of place here, if I didn't know any better I'd thought he was gay or something...hmmm maybe he is...That thought makes me chuckle a little to myself but unfortunately Mr. Evans, sitting next to Mr. Paylor, catches up as he turns his eyes on me.

''Enjoying yourself Craig?'' What a stupid question! Of course not!

''Very much Mr. Evans''

''Now now I thought we are on first name basis, Craig.'' he grins ''Call me Josh ok?'' I nod in agreement and he speaks again ''I think you are a little tired though'' he got me there..

''Well I think I need a good night's sleep.''I admit.

''Sure sure, after all, tomorrow there is a full day in front of you.'' there is a smug grin on his face as he continues ''You may leave if you want.''

''Thank you Mr. Ev..eh, I mean Josh.'' I correct myself as I stand up from our table and I am ready to take out my wallet but he stops me persuasively ''Dinner it's on me boy and I won't hear a thing about it.''

I smile and shake his hand, while I bid my bosses farewell too.

When I emerge from the subway, my car is still in my parking lot, Josh gave us a ride to the restaurant, the cool breeze rushes through my face, as I close my eyes for a moment enjoying its familiarity.

Although it has been an exhausting day I don't really find the idea of returning to my apartment all too appealing.

I don't know why, but sometimes that place suffocates me, and its fucking enormous for chrissake!

I shake any thoughts of a walk in the dark alleys, cause with my luck today I'd probably end up getting mugged, out of my mind. So I reluctantly make my way back home as I watch the front doors of stores and shops passing by.

But in front of a particular one I can't help but make a quick stop.

The Twitch is still in there although it's getting almost nine and the shop closes around eight, I think.

I can see him clearly as he wipes some tables and arranges the chairs, an insignificant shaking through his whole body and sometimes he twitches a bit too.

He is so..so bizarre you know? With that ridiculously crazy hair and all, and his spastic ways, I still don't believe it's all due to coffee...I didn't notice it before but his hair is so blonde, almost yellow...

And then the unexpected happens, Twitch lifts his head from the spot on the table he's been wiping and slowly his gaze meets mine. He overreacts of course jumping a little in the air and almost knocking down a chair.

Fuck! Now he's gonna think I'm stalking him or something.

Yet after his first startle he proves to be quite brave as he timidly rises his right hand in a small wave.

I frown immediately and I turn my back on him walking away as soon as possibly.

That guy ruined my 700$ suit, I ain't gonna wave him goodnight!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The following week has been one of the busiest of my life, can't really find myself thinking it was exciting or anything, but it sure as hell had me waiting almost expectantly, every night I went to bed, for the following day.

First of all there is a whole different attitude at work towards me.

People started treating me like I am the next president or something, confiding their hopes and dreams to me and ensuring that after ''my election'', they are on my good books.

Granted, people always treated me with respect, even those who were envying me (and I can assure you there's been quite a few of them) always acknowledged my position in the firm and my influence on the bosses so they didn't openly mess with me, only glared at me from the shadows, expecting my downfall...

But since I started working on the Evan's case, and more likely since everybody heard about me potentially becoming a partner, everyone's lips stand in a really close proximity from my ass in order to kiss it!

Not that I don't like it of course. I enjoy the power and the authority as much as the next man and being in my current position makes it possible to take advantage of the people's needs.

Sure, there is a hell of a lot of work in front of me but being offered coffees, lunches, rides even a quick fuck here and there, makes it all more bearable.

I'm not about to give in of course, I told you it's not that easy to impress me.

The other thing that most definitely makes my days a little bit more interesting is my daily breakfast.

And the fact that a certain jittery, freaky blond is serving it every morning. Call me a sadist or something but scaring the shit out of this guy, intrigues me sooo much.

I don't know why, maybe it's the way he reacts, or the expressions on his face...

Don't think that I do anything **too** extreme though, I just glare at him until he is on the verge of a panic attack, calling him Twitch or spaz, criticize his service skills...

Ok, maybe I **am** a little asshole!

But it's too much fun! I don't think anything has amused me this much in a long time.

I'm currently watching him, more likely staring him, trying to take an order from an old couple, they seem polite enough, avoid giving him a hard time and he must have felt safe cause a small smile appears on his face.

It's funny but when he smiles, someone could regard him as a normal person and not the freak that he actually is.

Uh-uh, he is coming over here now! I lower my eyes, pretending that the articles in the paper are extremely interesting.

''Ngh..C-can I get you anything else, sir?''

I slowly raise my head, trying to look as intimidating as possible, and glare him for a moment before answering.

''No, thank you freak..I mean...Tweek, I don't want anything spilled on me today'' I say with the most degrading tone I can pull off as I watch his face turning a bit more red as a reaction to my nasty comment.

He is so pathetic!

I return my eyes to the paper and I can't help but form a conniving smile on my lips.

I think I'm gonna enjoy my mornings here much more than when Laura was serving me.

…...

In my office there are already many files waiting for me.

They all revolve around the several business Mr. Evans runs, my job is to control them, manage their profits and invest in promising enterprises.

It's kind fun dealing with other people's money, it gives you a sense of authority, they depend on you as much as you depend on them, even more.

So far I think that despite the scale of his affairs, all of his business run smoothly and there isn't anything disturbing, I've got to make sure though that his capitals are being put in good use.

And that is the real deal.

…...

It's almost nine in the evening when I finally emerge from our building, my head buzzing from all the numbers, the contracts and the law terms.

I just wanna take a relaxing bath and go to bed.

After checking on my ''favorite'' spastic of course!

But, unfortunately by the time I get to the shop, all I can see is its closed and dark doors, and his chaotic mane of a hair is nowhere in sight.

Damn, I lost my chance of scaring the shit out of him again.

But I guess there is a God after all and he is a pretty avenging son of a bitch! The moment I reach my front door the shit is scared out of **me **cause there is someone sitting on the step, her face buried in her arms but with a closer look I identify strawberry blonde hair, which can only mean one thing, something very, very confusing...

''Ruby?'' I tentatively ask as she lifts her head and tries unsuccessfully to smile at me.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

My little sister is sitting on the couch, looking totally absorbed in her thoughts as I'm fixing her a cup of tea in order to calm her nerves a bit.

I really, **really** have a bad feeling about this...I haven't seen Ruby since last month and even then she only visited me cause she wanted to spend a weekend in my Hamptons place with her piece of shit of a boyfriend.

I mean seriously, one look at the guy and you could tell that he escaped from a prison or something! I didn't give her the key, of course, so she called me an asshole and took off.

So you can imagine my surprise, finding her at my doorstep in the middle of the night, looking like shit.

I stare her up and down as I hand her the tea and sitting across from her, in my big leather armchair.

There is a long moment of silence as I continue watching her, sipping her tea and sighing every few seconds.

Did I tell you that I've got a bad feeling about this? Well, it just got worse.

''So...'' I finally attempt to start a conversation ''What brings you here Rubs?''

Ok, I asked the thing that's been bothering me the whole, what's wrong with that?

But vocalizing my confusion, brought a thought in my mind, one that immediately made me frown...''Is mom and dad ok?''

Ruby finally lifts her eyes and her gaze meets my worried one, I really hope our parents are allright, I haven't talked to them in months but still...

She continues to remain silent for another agonizing moment till she finally answers me.

''Of course they are, Craig, that's...that's not why I'm here.''

I can't help but let out a sigh of relief, I don't want Ruby to realize that I was worried though, so I immediately switch back to my apathetic expression.

''Ok, so I'll ask you again, why are you here, you always let me know when you are coming, so I guess something is up.''

This time she hides her face in her hands, like when I first found her and murmurs something to me...

''Craig, I'm three months pregnant...''

…...

I'm officially freaked out now. Actually I really can't tell if I'm confused, angry, concerned, frustrated or disappointed. And feeling all these things at the same time, isn't actually something I'm used to. So I try to compose myself as much as possible and find an appropriate response to what I've just heard.

''What the FUCK Ruby? You're only nineteen for fuckssake!'' Maybe it was **not** so appropriate...

Ruby rolls her eyes at me and lets out a frustrated sigh.

Well excuse me for losing my temper when I learn that my kid sister is knocked up!

''So...Who is the father?'' I can't help but ask and as a thought occurs to me my eyes grow so big that I fear they'll just pop out of their eye sockets! ''Please, **please** tell me it isn't that scumbag I met a month ago! That Miles something...''

Ruby bites her bottom lip and stares at her feet again, shame and embarrassment lingering on her face features.

''Mike, his name is Mike.'' she states finally.

Oh God, it's getting worse by the second!

''And? Where the fuck is Mike now? Shouldn't he be supporting you or something?''

''He...'' She hesitates for a moment before finding her grip again and answering ''He vanished when I told him.''

''Jesus Christ Ruby...''

''Well he was a piece of shit anyway. You were right, I'm better off without him.''

''Yeah, but you should have realized that **before** you decided to skip all protection.''

''It...it was an accident, Craig! We didn't plan it, of course.''

''Hmph, anyhow, how much it's gonna cost?''

She raises an eyebrow at that, looking me straight in the eyes. ''How much **what **is gonna cost?''

''The ab...the operation of course.'' I must be cautious with my choice of words.

Ruby stares at me for a long moment and I can see the hurt and the fury in her face, it's very confusing but still it's there.

''I'm not gonna to abort it Craig, I'm gonna have my baby.''

…...

Anger flushes over me at first, but then I remember that rage at this point would get us nowhere and so I let it subside slowly, leaving behind a sour sense of frustration.

''Ruby, honey'' I try to sound as trustworthy as possible, I want her to realize that what I am about to say is for her own good ''You can't possible raise a child now, you haven't even graduated from college, you don't have any money of your own, and the father won't help a bit. I'm sure you understand how absurd and selfish would be to have this baby all alone.''

''Well, I'm not all alone, Craig, there is mom and dad.''

''To whom you haven't said anything I suppose.''

She lowers her head, probably trying to hide her embarrassment.

''And then there...there is you...''

Ok. I **totally** saw that coming.''What do you mean, Rubs?'' my tone is more firm now, more severe.

''I just thought maybe...maybe I could come stay here, it's only a thought, you know until the labor, and maybe for a month or two after wards till I find a job or something.''

That's it, I can't control it anymore.

''Well, you thought fucking wrong if you expect me to support you **and** your bastard, because you were too goddamn stupid to get knocked up by the most worthless piece of shit ever! I'm willing to pay for your abortion and that's it, and it's more than a good deal so take it or leave it!'' I can't even control the words that come out of my mouth, or the scale of my voice but God! I'm so pissed off!

Why should** I** be punished for **her** stupidity?

The shock in her eyes is profound, along with something that resembles disgust maybe, then she is in her feet at no time, storming off towards the door.

''Fuck you, Craig! More than a good deal? What the fuck do you think this is, a business meeting or something, you think you can bargain with my baby's life?'' her voice is so bitter, flipping me off as she is about to exit ''I thought I had an older brother...''

''Maybe I was wrong.''

And with that she slams the door in my face, leaving me alone in my living room, with my anger and my disappointment.

And my guilt.


	7. Chapter 6

''You did what? You just kicked her out without even the slightest offering of help? To handle this all by herself? Fuck Craig she is pregnant for chrissake! All hormonal and stuff...maybe she'll do something drastic man! Oh my God, maybe she'll kill herself, jump from a bridge or something! And it would be all your goddamn fault!''

Hmph...my ''_friend_'' Clyde, always the emotional one.

''Just...just think about her, all alone out there, with no one to turn to and with a little baby growing inside her...'' he trails of, sniffing his nose, trying hard not to start crying...

See? I told you he was a pussy.

''And...and what about you? You don't say anything, I sure hope you don't agree with this asshole's behavior!'' Typical Clyde, whenever he is mad or upset with me, he calls Token for back up. I can't help but turn my gaze over at our other friend, waiting for his response.

''Well'' Token is finally about to announce his verdict. Being a judge does that to you I guess, gives you an aura of authority so everyone expects of you to solve their problems in the most fair way.

And here he is, my dark-skinned friend, like another king Solomon, ready to put an end to Clyde's blabbering and my remorse. ''I always knew you were an asshole, Craig, you just keep enlightening me about the range.''

And there...We find the defendant guilty of all charges and we sentence him to a life of loneliness, apathy and isolation. Well big fucking surprise!

''Oh, is that right Token?'' I mean, c'mon it's never too late to defend yourself, right? ''And what do you propose I should have done, all honorable and mighty Mr. Black? Take her in? Go out in the middle of the night to get her watermelon? Change her kid's diapers for fuckssake?''

''No, but you could be more like a brother to her and not to call her baby a bastard, and if she really has her mind on keeping it you should be more supportive. I mean you are the uncle here. You got plenty of money, you could pay for an apartment for her, if you don't want her living with you.''

''Yeah! Token is right, that's what you should have done, get her a place and help her out, you make more money than both of us.'' I really really hate it, when Clyde is right, it destroys my idea of him being an idiot.

Token, I can handle being right **all** the fucking time!

That's how we work, Clyde is our glue, help us stick together, with his simpleminded kindness.

Token is the voice of reason, and me?

I'm just the asshole, I guess.

They probably have me stick around cause I make them feel good about themselves.

I believe that law applies in every human relationship, you always hung out with someone inferior or just worse than you, in all kinds of ways, in order to gain more self esteem.

Pathetic huh?

I don't need that. I guess I'm just confident and arrogant by myself.

Maybe it's my nature.

Anyway, here we are in our usual place downtown, discussing my situation with Ruby, more like them accusing me of every crime ever committed...

I've known these guys all my life.

We grew up together, in a little mountain town in Colorado, which I hate more than everything!

I couldn't wait to get out of that hellhole and somehow the three of us managed to come here, in New York.

As I said Token is a bigtime judge, most respectable in his field, and Clyde owns a small shoe company, with potential.

He hired me, a year ago, to arrange his financial issues and I'm working my ass off to expand the business.

Not because I adore Clyde that much, of course.

But I have an important equity share myself, and if the whole industry goes well, my profits will be tremendous.

And I'll have his eternal gratitude.

He got engaged a couple months back to his highschool sweetheart, Bebe.

A girl with blonde hair and nice boobs, that says it all, she is his little trophy wife.

Naturally, she is a gold digger, even back in elementary, I remember, she used to play him for shoes, for fuckshake!

Anyway, I couldn't care less, I just hope that bimbo, don't interfere with the company and let me do my business, she exercises great influence on Clyde, unfortunately.

Token is single. I'll never understand why, being successful and quite handsome, but he is.

You'd expect that after all those years that I've know these guys, that we are the best of friend, that I love them and all.

That's not the case.

I mean I don't want anything bad happening to them, but I can't say that I feel something more than a mere liking for them, and sometimes (like now!), not even that.

I don't think I couldn't live without them existing in my life.

I'm being arrogant, again and sometimes I think the phrase ''pride goeth before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall'', was meant for me.

We used to do more things together but now with our jobs and all, and Clyde being on a leash of course, we just meet in this quiet bar.

And they are both currently staring at me, waiting for my response to their verdict.

''Well, it's been _fun,_ but I gotta go'' and with that, I get up, throw my money on the counter, and walk away, leaving them dumbfounded as always. 


End file.
